Our Future is Unlimited
by ShanTV Broadway
Summary: Set after the end of the show; will have small references to the novel. Shared POVs. When Fiyero and Elphaba leave Oz, what does the path in front of them hold?
1. Chapter 1

Our Future is Unlimited

What happens after the end of Wicked? What does the future hold for Fiyero and Elphaba in the outside world?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

We have been walking over mountains, through deserts and jungles, forwhom knows how could keep walking forever, since he is not even human, this is all because of me.

Basically, us traveling this far is all because of me. Why was I cursed withbeing born green skinned? Why did people assume I was bad because of the way I looked?Even my own father! He couldn't stand the sight of me, and always favored my sister, mainly because she was a perfectly normal color.

Well, at least there are two people who care about me, but one of them thinks I am dead: Glinda, my best friend in the whole world. She understood me, knew what I believed in that was right, and now I will never see her again.

Fiyero risked his life for me, nearly perishing by concealing mywhereabouts. Therefore, to protect him, I cast a spell on him, transforming him into a scarecrow. Now that we are together again, I have tried to figure out a spell to change him back into the handsome, brave man I fell in love with.

***************************************************************************************************

Elphaba is deprived of sleep due to our constant traveling. I cannot stand to see her like this, she should rest.

"Fae, maybe you should sit down for awhile. You seem awfully tired."  
"No, Yero, I'm fine. We can set up camp in a few hours."  
"Please. Just rest, I hate to see you so exhausted."

I lead her to a large rockand we sit down. She is so exhausted she immediately falls asleep. As she dozes, I glance at her gentle face. We have come so far, climbed mountains, crossed streams, risked our very lives to be together. I would be dead right now, if it were not for my beautiful Fae. If only I could feel her hand touch my face, my body, but I am nothing but a heap of straw sewn together in pieces. How I long to be human once more, so we may truly express our love for one another.

"I'm alright now." She is standing once more at my side. "Let's go on."

"Don't worry; I have a feeling we don't have much longer until we find civilization." I assure her, and we continue our journey.

Another several hours have passed, and finally, we see a small village near a rushing river, and people with their families.

"Yero," I whimper, "look!" He turns to the direction where I am pointing, eying the community before us.

"We made it, Fae!" he exclaims.

We run down the hill, and the citizens spot us. They come slowly towards us, unsure what to do, until one woman steps forward and speaks.

"Welcome, welcome to our humble city." she says kindly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elphaba Thropp, and this is Fiyero Tiggular." I address to the whole crowd. "We've come very far, and gone through so much…"

I tell them our entire story; where we came from, what made us the way we were, and why we left our I finished, the townspeople were silent for a few moments, but then a few spoke up.

"How dreadful!"

"The nerve of those folk, treating you poor creatures that way!"

"What does it matter the way a person looks? It's what's inside that counts."

I am astonished by their words. No one has ever treated me with such kindness before. Fiyero, I can see, is also very surprised.

"Well, you're perfectly welcome here," the one woman says. "My name is Karina. I own a small inn around the corner,and you're welcome to staythere until you get settled."

"Thank you so much," I reply politely.

Karina leads us to her inn, a small but homely looking building with window boxes filled with colorful flowers. Inside, beautiful décor adorns the main hall; billowing drapes, cushions on furniture, and even more floral arrangements.

**************************************************************************************************************

When brought to our room, Elphaba sighs with pleasure at the sight of the enormous bed in the heart of the room. She takes only a few small steps toward it, before collapsing in complete and total exhaustion and immediately falling asleep.

"If you need anything," Karina whispers to me, "just ask. My apartment is upstairs."

She turns and exits the room, leaving me alone with Fae.I sit next to her still form on the mattress, stroking her raven hair. Finally, at long last, both of us are safe. Safe and only Oz had been that way; how I wish it had been.

_So, they found a new home. Working on Chapter 2 soon. Just stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

-The following morning, I am awakened by a delectable smell tickling my nose. I sit up and look around, unaware of where I am.

Then I realize: the town. Oh, yes. Fiyero and I had been accepted into a small community, who actually accepted us for how we were. Finally, we had a real home.

The aroma grows stronger, and my mouth begins to water. What smelled so delicious? Then the door to the room opens, and Karina comes in carrying a tray piled with food.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba," she says sweetly. "Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Yes, thank you." I get out of the bed, and yawn slightly.

Karina sets the tray on a table, and I find on it a plate of scrambled eggs, a bowl of oatmeal topped with sugar and strawberries, a mug of hot chocolate and a glass of milk.

"Fiyero is downstairs. He asked me if I would bring you some breakfast, and of course, I happily obliged. He told me you've been traveling for weeks nonstop, is that right?" She asks me all this as she sits me in a chair right at the table.

"Not entirely," I replied. I eagerly spoon the oatmeal into my mouth. Mmm, it tastes wonderful.

I cannot remember the last time I had an actual meal, but goodness, was I glad I was getting to once again. I try the eggs; warm, soft, and perfectly salty. They taste amazing. I eagerly dig in to the rest of the food.

-When I finally conquer the staircase, after much stumbling, I reach the door to our room. When I enter, Karina is sitting and talking with Elphaba, who has empty dishes sitting on the table. "Glad to see you awake," I say, then I kiss her cheek.

"Glad to _be_ awake," Fae responds giggling.

"I'll give you some privacy," Karina stands and courteously leaves the room.

"Yero, I dreamed about you last night," Elphaba tells me. "About us, our future together. I just…can't stand not seeing you as the man I fell in love with, so I've made a decision."

"What kind of decision?" I am puzzled. Does she mean what I think she means? "Wait…you mean…?"

"I'm going to try and change you back into a human."

- "Ola-kam-yishi-matu-alo, ola-kam-yishi-matu-alo." This is the sixth spell I've remembered from the Grimmerie, and none of the first five have worked at all. I'm starting to think that I may never find the correct one, and my beloved Fiyero will be a scarecrow forever.

"Oh, it's hopeless!" I cry. "I can't do it! I just can't find the right spell!"

My beloved crouches next to me, putting his floppy arms around my shoulders.

"Fae, listen to me." he says solemnly. "I don't care if I ever get to be a man again. We have each other, that's all that matters."

"I just…" I cannot think of anything else to say but what I say next.

"I miss you." His painted eyes seem to soften at my words. He sighs, and nods, going back to the center of the room.

Another hour passes, and no luck. "There has to be some other spell," I rack my brain, trying to remember another incantation.

"Wait!" Fiyero exclaims. "What about trying the same spell, but reciting the words out of order?"

I think for a moment. Have I? No!"That's it!" I blow him a kiss for appreciation, and try the new spell.

"Nahmen tum a, eleka! Nahmen eleka tum a, tum a, eleka nahmen eleka!"

Suddenly, a bright vibrant light bursts from Fiyero's chest, causing him to fall backwards and onto his back. I start to panic, but instead of going to his aid, I am frozen where I am, unable to move. Is it working? Please, can it be working?

The light grows, encircling Fiyero's entire body. Several rays shoot out in all directions, nearly blinding to watch. I cover my eyes for !

The room shakes, and things fall from the shelves and it stops. The light has faded, and I look up.

Sitting on the floor, staring at every inch of himself in amazement, is my Fiyero, with his dark brown hair and soft beige skin. All that remains of his scarecrow form is the baggy and ragged clothes incasing him, and pieces of straw scattered around him.

He looks up at me with his shining blue eyes.

"Fae, you've done it!" he laughs. "I'm back! It's really me!"

"Oh, Yero!" Tears spilling down my face, I run into his arms.

We hold each other for a long time, crying softly for joy. Then my handsome prince gazes into my eyes.

"Marry me, Elphaba," he says right then and there. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Oh, yes!" I exclaim. "Of course, of course I will!"

We kiss passionately, something we have not done, but have been longing to do for a long time. Finally, everything was the way it should be.


End file.
